Et puis finalement
by cyprienne
Summary: Sirius s'ennuie : James est occupé, Peter est à l'infirmerie et il n'a presque pas vu Remus depuis quelques jours. Il commence à perdre patience. Petit OS Wolfstar.


Ce OS fait parti d'une petite série de OS sur Wolfstar (Sirius et Remus que j'ai envie d'écrire).

* * *

Il était tard, Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait vagabondé dans le château toute la soirée. Il avait essayé de provoquer un serpentard pour se distraire mais James lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps, il avait un devoir de potion à rédiger. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de distraire Peter qui était à l'infirmerie à cause d'un accident de métamorphose. Il avait voulu voir Remus, mais il avait passer les deux derniers jours à la bibliothèque et madame pince l'avait jeté dehors. Lui et James n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenue après leurs dernières blagues.

Il était allé dévalisé les cuisines et avaient essayé de se faufiler dans la salle de préfet mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le mot de passe.

Il revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, James était toujours assis en train de finir son devoir de potion. Patmol s'assit en face de lui, il ne dit rien, il étudiait son ami. Il pris une de ses plumes. Il s'amusa à la faire passer sur le front de son ami et entre ses yeux qui étaient dirigés vers son parchemin. Son autre main pianotant sur le bureau.

James lâcha un soupire et sans lever les yeux de son papier lui dit :

\- Je peux vraiment pas maintenant Pat', si je fini pas ce papier Slughorn me collera, encore.

Sirius inclina sa tête sur le côté, faisant ses yeux de chiens battus. Sirius s'ennuyait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher Remus ? demanda James.

\- Il est occupé à la bibliothèque. Depuis deux jours ! C'est comme si je le voyais jamais, répondit Sirius en faisant la moue.

James releva la tête.

\- Ah, je vois, dit James en souriant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oh non rien, James resta évasif, il avait enfin compris ce qu'il se passait avec Sirius, seulement il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occupé, il devait finir son devoir.

Sirius passa le reste de la soirée à tapoter de la table ses doigts et faire des remarques sur toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de passer par la salle commune en cette soirée de Novembre.

\- Je crois que Cravey a enfin réussit à sortir avec Marley. Je les ai vu ensemble tout à l'heure dans un des couloirs du troisième étage. Enfin eux ne m'ont pas vu bien sur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les remarques continuèrent pendant un certain temps, ponctuée par les soupirs de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il perd patience.

\- Sirius, je t'aime mais si tu la fermes pas tout de suite tu retrouveras tes magasines en morceaux, dit-il d'un ton sec et las.

\- Personne ne veut de moi de toute façon, répondit-il avec un air tragique. Il se leva de sa chaise au plus grand bonheur de James et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dormir.

Le lendemain la situation s'empira. Sirius était d'une humeur exécrable. Remus était toujours occupé. Il n'avait pas vu son ami à d'autre moments que pendant les repas depuis plusieurs jours, et même pendant ces moments il passait en coup de vent. James était à côté de lui mais entre ses devoirs, ses plans pour réussir à sortir avec Evans et ses revues de quidditch, il avait peu de temps pour son ami. Sirius avait passé la journée à se plaindre, à jeter des sorts à tous les serpentards qu'il avait croisé. Il était d'humeur particulièrement irritable. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à critique le cours de métamorphose alors que c'était normalement sa matière préféré.

\- Comment cela se fait que tu n'ai rien à faire ? Les profs nous charge de devoirs en ce moment, demanda James

\- Tu sais, …, je suis brillant, répondit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Sirius alla parler avec ses autres camarades, il avait bien compris dans le regard de James et pour le bien de ses magazines moldus qu'il devait le laisser tranquille. Il alla parler à tout le monde, c'était comme regarder un speed-dating. Il ne parla pas à quelqu'un plus de cinq minutes. Tous les élèves étaient occupés à réviser ou bien trop jeunes pour être intéressé le jeune maraudeur.

Sirius n'avait pas de devoirs, il avait déjà tout fait. Avec tout le monde d'occupé, il avait plus de temps pour étudier sans avoir à penser à sa prochaine blague ou sa prochaine attaque contre Servilus. Mais il n'avait plus rien à faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde est si coincé, dit-il à James une fois qu'il soit revenu à côté de lui.

\- On est en pleine semaine, et les examens approchent à grand pas, expliqua James à Sirius qui connaissait bien la raison. Mais toi et moi savons bien que ce n'est pas cela le problème, rajouta-t-il.

Sirius baissa la tête, ses traits s'affaissèrent. Il avait l'impression que Remus l'évitait, mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pour une fois les rôles avaient été inversé. James esquissa un petit sourire compatissant et se rapprocha de son ami pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste occupé, lui dit-il pour le rassuré.

\- Comment est- ce que … ?

Sirius était surpris, il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il regardait James, savait-il pour lui et Remus ?

\- Patmol, je suis peut-être pas doué avec Lily mais je ne suis pas aveugle, ni sourd rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Remus arriva dans la salle commune une heure après. Sirius était monté un peu avant. Le loup-garou avait l'air fatigué et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers mais James l'appela avant.

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir Sirius, je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus, lui dit-il

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le loup-garou

\- Il est insupportable depuis plusieurs jours. Juste va le voir s'il te plait.

\- D'accord

Remus arriva dans leur dortoir. Il faisait tout noir et les rideaux de Sirius était déjà tiré. Il déposa son sac près de son lit, enleva ses chaussures et sa cape. Il s'approcha ensuite près du lit de Sirius et entrouvrit ses baldaquins. Sirius était allongé, son dos tourné, la couette relevée jusqu'à ses épaules. Le maraudeur se faufila à l'intérieur et se glissa sous la couette. Les lits de Poudlard n'étaient pas très large et ils étaient aussi protégés de toutes modifications magiques qui pouvait leur être appliquées par des élèves qui voudraient avoir des invités par exemple. Les seuls exceptions pouvaient être faites par le directeur ou la directrice de la maison lorsque l'élève était tellement grand qu'il dépassait du lit.

Remus se retrouva donc collé à Sirius, son dos chaud contre lui. Il l'entendait respirer. Sirius bien sûr ne dormait pas. Il l'avait entendu entrer, poser ses affaires et entrouvrir ses rideaux. Il avait retenu son souffle quand il avait senti son corps se glisser sous le drap, la chaleur du jeune homme venant tout de suite réchauffer son lit. Les yeux de Patmol était fermé mais Remus savait reconnaître la respiration de son ami. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Leur deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Le dos de Sirius contre le torse de Remus, ils étaient emboîtés dans le petit lit. Remus mis sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sirius et lui déposa quelques bisous.

\- Tu m'ignorais, dit Sirius doucement.

\- J'étudiais et j'ai aussi mes devoirs de préfet, expliqua Remus, il fit glisser son doigt délicatement le long de sa joue. Je suis là maintenant, rajouta-t-il.

Sirius se retourna pour faire face à Remus.

\- Reste avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, murmura Remus dans le creux de son cou.

Il se décolla quelques instant pour retirer son pantalon et sa chemise mais Sirius l'arrêta. Il voulait lui même prendre le soin de le déshabiller. Il se releva sur son coude et desserra lentement sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or avant de déboutonner sa chemise blanche et de la faire passer sur ses épaules. Les cicatrices sur son torse brillaient légèrement. Remus avait essayé de les cacher les premières fois que Sirius l'avait déshabillé mais Sirius les embrassaient une à une à chaque fois. C'était un de ses moments préférés, il se sentait plus affreux, il se sentait aimé et fort. Sirius l'allongea sous lui avant de lui enlever son pantalon. Patmol se pelota alors contre le torse nu de Remus. Ce dernier n'avait plus que son caleçon et Sirius avait seulement un tee shirt en plus. C'était le début de l'hiver et le froid s'était bien installé en Ecosse, mais cela n'était pas grave, la chaleur des corps des deux garçons dans le petit lit serait bien assez pour les garder au chaud toute la nuit. Remus enfouie sa main dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme. Sirius, dans les bras de son ami, la main sur son torse, s'endormit, l'esprit enfin reposé.


End file.
